


Complications

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Reader meets Misha at a convention and complications ensue.





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be the beginning of a series but does not currently have a second part.

Pairing: Misha and reader

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1598

Summary: reader meets Misha at a con and strange things happen.

Warnings: secondhand embarrassment/anxiety, fluff

 

You were dressed like a rainbow unicorn. Why? Because you thought Misha might smile at it, and that was your dream for this con. It was your first time meeting him and all you wanted was to get an honest smile from him. Not that polite performance smile, but a real one. You didn't think it was too much to ask.

You looked in a mirror and straightened yourself up one more time. You fluffed the long curls of the rainbow wig and made sure the unicorn headband was firmly in place. You pulled up rainbowgloves and socks before smoothing down the rainbow colored dress. It really was bright and cheerful, which you liked even more than usual thanks to the rain outside. Rain alwaysmade you depressed so you fought those blues with brightness. Good weather through sheer force of will.

You exited your room and headed downstairs to the con. You got a lot of attention in your getup, even if all it was was laughter. Some people did ask to take pictures with you, which made you anxious but less than usual. This costume was like a barrier between your real self and the world. You weren't Y/N today. You were Rainbow Girl and it made you happy.

The line for photos with Misha was understandably long. Being one of the major actors he had a lot of fans. You waited over an hour to get to the front of the line, thankful you were wearing comfortable flats. You were tall enough not to need heels. Besides, you liked the idea of being slightly shorter than Misha, so he'd have to smile down at you.

Finally the moment came. As his eyes found you at the head of the line his whole face lit up and he gave you the grin you'd been dying to see. He held out his hands for you and you went to him, placing your colorfully gloved hand in his. His eyes found yours close up and his expression changed. You felt your own freeze as the feeling rushed over you. Suddenly it was like you were magnetized to him. Your hands were gripping as tight as his were and you were staring into each other like you'd found the best thing in the world. It was strange, but a rush. Your heart was pounding and you couldn't see or feel anything but the gorgeous brunette in front of you. Misha seemed to feel the same as he gazed into your eyes, mouth slightly parted as he breathed a little too fast.

"Who are you?" He whispered. Nevertheless you heard him over the crowd.

"I'm Y/N," you answered just as softly. He repeated your name as though tasting it, rolling it in his mouth like it was something to savor.

At about that moment you realized that the photographer was trying to get your attention and had been for awhile. You startled out of the trance reluctantly. The photographer asked you which pose you wanted. You blushed and asked for a hug. You risked glancing up at Misha and, just like you'd dreamed, he smiled down at you warmly. He took you in his arms and used a hand on the back of your head to cradle you, pulling you firmly into his chest. The photographer snapped a few shots and then it was over.

As you pulled away Misha's arms seemed reluctant to let you go. You understood as your own hands dragged themselves away from his waist. You looked down, shy and a little overwhelmed. Misha took your hand again and lifted it a little, making you look up.

"Y/N," he said, voice still quiet. "It was very nice to meet you."

"You too Misha," you responded, your voice full of all the emotion you couldn't express. He seemed to understand. He squeezed your hand and pulled slowly away.

You turned to go and your anxiety spiked. You got five steps before your throat closed and your eyes filled. Desperate to know this wasn't a dream you turned back to look at him, your dream man. The next girl had stepped forward for her picture, but Misha's eyes were on you, something in the look that you couldn't identify. You gave a quiet sob and stopped yourself from running back to him. You wanted to throw yourself into his arms and tell him everything he meant to you. 

Instead you turned away so he wouldn't see you ugly cry and all but ran to the nearest bathroom. Once safely hidden you let yourself break down, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Apparently you were loud enough that people became concerned and next thing you knew there was a volunteer at your stall door, coaxing you out and leading you to somewhere better to sit. She held your hand and let you explain in gulps why you were so upset. She nodded knowingly.

"It was like that with me too. And i did exactly what you're doing. It's ok to love them that much. They understand even if they don't really get why. That's what makes them special."

You knew this. Is one of the reasons you loved them. They weren't conceited or drunk with the power they had over their fans. They knew they had many people fawning over them, but they didn't understand or believe they were worth the adoration they received. They were the most grounded and humble celebrities you knew. It was, indeed, what made them special.

With the volunteers help, her name was Jessica you learned, you pulled yourself back together. You even managed to look like you hadn't just cried your makeup into a mess. You thanked her profusely before heading back out to the rest of the con, feeling tired and fragile but better.

You were in the dealers room when Jessica found you again several hours later. She seemed relieved and held out a folded piece of paper.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I got this from another volunteer who said they were trying to find the rainbow unicorn girl. I don't know who it's from but it seemed important." You took the note, opened it, and choked. You read it again, then folded it with shaking hands and put it in your bag.

"Thank you," you said stiffly, trying not to scream. "It was very important. Thank you for bringing it to me so promptly." The girl nodded, a look of suspicion and curiosity on her face, but she didn't pry. 

You turned and made your way quickly back to your room. There you took out the note that had been burning a hole in your brain. You read it again and your heart pounded. You couldn't believe it.

"I felt something when i saw you today. I know you felt it too. I'd like to talk about it. Room 632 at 9pm. They'll let you in."

You knew without a seconds doubt that this was from Misha. He'd felt the same pull you had and he wanted to see you again, privately, in his room! You could have died just then and been perfectly happy. You didn't die, just read the note over and over, hearing his voice in your head. 

You didn't go back out to the con that evening. You trapped yourself in your room trying to pick out something to wear that wasn't going to attract as much attention as your rainbow outfit. In the end you pulled on your YANA shirt and some jeans that looked pretty good on you. You put your hair under a hat and chucks on your feet. You wiped off the rest of the rainbow makeup and settled for eyeliner and a tinted chapstick. Of course you had glitter on so that didn't really wash off. Body glitter was like a communicable disease. Took forever to get rid of and spread easily. Finally you declared yourself ready.

As you expected there was security on the floor the cast was on. They stopped you as you stepped out of the elevator. You said you were there for room 632. They asked your name and when you told them they nodded. One of them escorted you to the correct room and let you knock. Misha answered the door.

Dear god he looked good! He was barefoot in threadbare jeans and a faded t-shirt with a smiley face on it. His hair was a riotous mess. He saw you and smiled that smile that could light up the world. He thanked the security guy and swept out his arm, standing aside and inviting you in.

You stepped over the threshold and into a small living space with a kitchenette to one side. There were fruit baskets and all kinds of things on the small counter. You could see the bedroom through a pair of French doors. Clothes were strewn all over the bed. You wondered if he'd had the same wardrobe crisis that you had. You quickly dismissed the thought. Why would he be nervous? It was his idea! 

You turned to him and he was looking at you with that intensity he'd had earlier. You fell into that trance and both of you stepped closer,invading each other's personal space seemingly without noticing. But you felt how close He was. You wanted to touch him. Hell you wanted to kiss him madly, and blushed as that thought made itself known. You settled for asking him the burning question.

"So, you wanted to talk?"


End file.
